paradox_livefandomcom-20200215-history
Where They At (song)
Where They At is a trap hip hop song performed by Cozmez which is part of the 1st CD Live Opening Show soon to release on February 12, 2020. Where They At has a music video on avex's YouTube channel which was released on December 20, 2019. Song Info * Lyrics: GASHIMA from WHITE JAM * Composer: S-kit, Sylo * Arrangement: GROUND-LINE * Rap and vocals: Cozmez * Music Video: Cian Lyrics |-|Kanji= Tell me where they at 端から蹴散らす Tell me where they at 底辺の生活 与えられなかったモノを奪い取るだけ どんな運命でも蹴り飛ばして Get Money Stuck in hood 履いたシューズ 歌う Blues これが Truth Rap game Make it to the top こんなクズにも出来るだろ？ Get up,Get up It’s a stick up, stick up その首をもらいに　 来た来た 今も切れないしがらみは でも、Microphone を握れば Killa,Killa Here we go again 運命のカルマ でも、いつかこの腕にする Bust down また Knock out する 1Round 勝つも負けるもお前の判断 Where they at? x 3 この Game ごと Shut this down Where they at? x 3 そのチェーンごと Take it now Where they at? x 3 底辺から to the top Where they at? x 3 テッペンまで Rising 繰り返しの Everyday 抜け出すため Anything 覆すこの出来レース 生まれつきの激戦区 ここじゃ止まれねぇ これじゃ終われねぇ 成り上がるまで 命がけの Game 後戻りは出来ない One way 刺し違えても掴む One chance 俺らが Run this town 行き止まりの街　また Round&Round 何度超えてきた　UP&Down 危険犯すのが安全策 最初から終わってた始まり 失うものなんて何も無い 光なんてないこの街並み でも隣に兄貴の足並み Where they at? x 3 この Game ごと Shut this down Where they at? x 3 そのチェーンごと Take it now Where they at? x 3 底辺から to the top Where they at? x 3 テッペンまで Rising Where they at, Where they at, Where they at now? この街から Make it to the top now Where they at, Where they at, Where they at now? 力づくで Make it to the top now Where they at? x 3 この Game ごと Shut this down Where they at? x 3 そのチェーンごと Take it now Where they at? x 3 底辺から to the top Where they at? x 3 テッペンまで Rising |-|Romaji= Tell me where they at haji kara ke chirasu Tell me where they at teihen no seikatsu ataerarenakatta mono wo ubaitoru dake donna unmei de mo keri tobashite Get Money Stuck in hood haita shuuzu utau Blues kore ga Truth Rap game Make it to top konna kuzu ni mo dekirudaro? Get up, Get up It’s a stick up, stick up sono kubi wo mo rai ni kita kita ima mo kirenai shigarami wa demo, Microphone wo nigireba Killa , Killa Here we go again unmei no karuma demo itsuka kono ude ni suru Bust down mata Knock out suru 1 Round katsu mo makeru mo omae no handan Where they at? x 3 kono Game goto Shut this down Where they at? x3 sono chein goto Take it now Where they at? x3 teihen kara to the top Where they at? x3 teppen made Rising kurikaeshi no Everyday nukedasu tame Anything kutsugaesu kono deki resu umaretsuki no gekisen ku koko ja tomarenee kore ja owarenee nariagaru made inochigake no Game atomodori wa dekinai One way sashichigaete mo tsukamu One chance orera ga Run this town ikidomari no machi mata Round & Round nan do koetekita UP & Down kiken okasu no ga anzensaku saisho kara owatteta hajimari ushinau mono nante nani mo nai hikari nantenai kono machinami demo tonari ni aniki no ashinami Where they at? x3 kono Game goto Shut this down Where they at? x3 sono chein wgoto Take it now Where they at? x3 teihen kara to the top Where they at? x3 teppen made Rising Where they at, Where they at, Where they at now? kono machi kara Make it to the top now Where they at, Where they at, Where they at now? chikarazuku de Make it to the top now Where they at? x3 kono Game goto Shut this down Where they at? x3 sono chein goto Take it now Where they at? x3 teihen kara to the top Where they at? x3 teppen made Rising |-|English= Tell me where they at Kicking off from the edge Tell me where they at Living a low life Stealing off things that are not given Kick off any fate that is set, Get Money Stuck in the hood, the shoes I wear Singing the blues, this is the truth Rap game Make it to the top Even a scum like me can do that, right? Get up, get up It’s a stick up, stick up That head I’ll get it Coming coming There are still ties I can’t cut But, if I hold my microphone Killa, Killa Here we go again, destiny’s karma But one day, I’ll make this arm bust down Got knocked out again in 1 Round Win or lose it's your decision Where they at? x 3 This whole game Shut this down Where they at? x 3 These chains Take it now Where they at? x 3 From the lowest to the top Where they at? x 3 To the top we are Rising Repeating it every day To get out I’ll do anything Overthrow this fixed race Born in this battle zone We won’t stop here We won’t end here Rising high in this death game No turning back it’s a One way Stabbing each other for that One chance We run this town In this dead-end town going Round and round Passing over many times Up and down Going through danger is the safest plan Our beginning ended from the start There’s nothing to lose In this lightless cityscape But next to me is my big brother’s footsteps Where they at? x 3 This whole game Shut this down Where they at? x 3 These chains Take it now Where they at? x 3 From the lowest to the top Where they at? x 3 To the top we are Rising Where they at, Where they at, Where they at now? From this city, make it to the top now Where they at, Where they at, Where they at now? By brute force, make it to the top now Where they at? x 3 This whole game Shut this down Where they at? x 3 These chains Take it now Where they at? x 3 From the lowest to the top Where they at? x 3 To the top we are Rising